Ascensor
by sadaharu09
Summary: Aomine, Kise y Haizaki quedan por una coincidencia del demonio atrapados en la cabina de un elevador que descansa en el último piso de un edificio una noche de invierno —PWP —. AoKise Aomine x Kise ; Haizaki x Kise; Aomine x Kise x Haizaki. Lemon/Yaoi/BL. Spoiler cap. 172


**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCION DE FAN.**

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Spoiler del capítulo 172. **_

_**Más advertencias: Este fanfic contiene porno, malas palabras, Ooc y más porno, si no me gusta no lo leo.**_

* * *

Ascensor

Kise no pensaba mucho en los motivos de su situación actual, que era ridícula; se concentraba más bien en su nerviosa y tonta charla sin fin, distrayendo a Aominecchi, tratando de ignorar a Haizaki, sintiendo como que le costaba respirar un poco por la tensión asesina entre esos dos.

Era ese el piso veintitrés, el ultimo de esa torre comercial que era una más; atrapados los tres en ese ascensor que no bajaría hasta las primeras horas laborales al ser especial y el único que llegaba hasta la terraza donde estaban, donde la gente va todos los días para ver el panorama; uno sin el celular por olvido, y los otros dos sin señal —cosa que parecía increíble pero así era—, por alguna u otra razón se habían quedado ahí esa tarde de diciembre, sin siquiera saber de la ubicación del otro, pues Aomine y Kise habían ido ahí por sus cosas y el otro, quien sabe qué diablos hacía ahí, y solo. Al final los tres se habían tenido que refugiar en el ascensor cuando una fina brisa fría cargada de finas gotas que esperaban no se convirtiera en nieve caía en la intemperie.

Kise pensaba, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado "distraer" hasta esa hora, y hubiera prestado más atención a los horarios para visitantes…

No era un secreto los problemas que Aomine y Haizaki tenían, y es que, a Kise ya no le importaba el tema de Haizaki, no era ese tipo de persona, ya había ganado, había pasado, incluso no estaba molesto por su agresión, o no se permitía estarlo en ese momento, ya que no había sido tan grave, pero si se pusiera a pelear con él, eso seguro acababa en una masacre entre esos dos y no lo veía para nada bien.

Por eso trataba de distraer, por lo menos a Aominecchi del caso, pero el frio seguía en aumento, vamos, ni siquiera sentía mucho sus manos, y gracias a la presencia de ese tercero, no podía ir y ponerlas en el cuerpo de Daiki, eso no sería tan malo si solo fueran ellos dos, pensó.

Haizaki respiraba hondo y acariciaba sus propios brazos sobre el acolchado de su chamarra, decía alguna maldición que hacía que Kise se callara y Aomine lo mirara aun mas mal, entonces entornaba sus ojos por el vidrio polarizado del ascensor que les permitía ver hacía afuera, y luego los ponía en Kise, que estaba en medio de ellos dos pero más cerca de Aomine, sonrió un poco y entonces susurro algo mas, ante lo que Kise volteo y Daiki junto las cejas, pero lo siguiente paso muy rápido incluso para que los dos que habían ido juntos reaccionaran.

Luego de sisear entre dientes Shougo se había inclinado y estirado su mano, sentados como estaban los tres en el suelo, había jalado a Kise de la chamarra y este tonta y desprevenidamente se había dejado agarrar; Daiki había reaccionado enseguida y le había tomado de la mano pero lo que Sougou hizo no había sido una sola acción sin respaldo, pues siendo el solo uno tenía las de perder, así que necesitaba un extra.

Del bolcillo de su pantalón había sacado una innecesariamente larga navaja suiza, y ahora la sostenía sobre el cuello del rubio con una sonrisa de gato en su boca, Aomine se resistió a soltar a su amigo, pero había tenido que ceder ante la amenaza, lo siguiente fue el mini monologo de Haizaki.

— Oí, ya que tenemos una reunión de ex compañeros aquí, mejor dejémonos de esta actitud tan hostil, hagamos una pequeña fiesta para estar calientitos, después de todo, ¿has traído una puta no es cierto? ¿qué te parece si la compartimos? ¿o creyeron que no me di cuenta? —y paseaba la punta del arma casi rozando en esa parte del cuello del rubio, donde había una pequeña marquita aun roja, de no mucha antigüedad, propiedad de Daiki por supuesto.

— Maldito…

Haizaki sacaba la lengua como un animal rastrero y su tono ponzoñoso, entonces se relamía los labios, y reía pegado a una de las mejillas del modelo que sentía la punta de la navaja hacerle una pequeña presión en una esquina de la mandíbula ahora; era peligroso intentar algo, ya que en cuanto reflejos, por lo menos en esa situación, Haizaki era igual a ellos y peor aún, sabían que si Haizaki decía que haría daño, es porque realmente lo haría, por eso Aomine se alejaba poco a poco mientras que el otro se regocijaba.

— Ahora, no tenemos por qué estar de malas ¿huh? Podemos todos participar en la fiesta…

Al decir eso colaba sus dedos entre el cabello rubio del otro, le sonreía a Aomine de un modo retador y este lo maldecía directamente, sintiéndose un poco impotente mientras Kise miraba un poco de cerca la navaja, luego a Aomine y a Haizaki, trataba de hablar con el ultimo que lo ignoraba; Haizaki de verdad detestaba a Kise, no había nada bueno que pudiera pensar de él, pero en esa situación, en la que se moría de frio y encima se había quedado frustrado con una chica que se le había escapado… su cabello de pronto era demasiado suave.

Nadie se movía y Kise respiraba hondo, algo nervioso sin saber cómo salir de esa, y sin tener idea de lo que planeaba su captor, entonces este comenzaba a empujarlo hacia abajo con la mano que tenía en el cabello, y el rubio se deslizaba temiendo el punzocortante dándose cuenta de a dónde iba eso hasta que le jalaban del cabello, y lo acomodaban cerca de cierto lugar, donde había un bulto más grande de lo que era normalmente, entonces miraba a Haizaki que hacía más fuerte el agarre.

— Tengo frio, chúpamela para ganar calor.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Estás loco!

— ¡Déjalo hijo de puta…!

— Ah, ah, ah, shhh, no creo que debamos hablar así…

— ¡Que te jodan! —dijo Aomine, entonces Haizaki negó con la cabeza, y a continuación direccionando el mango de la navaja golpeo el perfecto rostro del modelo por encima de la sien izquierda, una, y cuando escucho a Daiki gritarle otra grosería volvió a hacerlo, Kise se aferro al brazo que lo retenía del cabello enterrando los dedos, y cuando el moreno se iba a acercar para ayudarlo y él trataba de detener la mano que lo había golpeado, el agresor volvía a pegar la navaja al rostro de Ryouta, y se quedaban quietos cuando este levantaba la voz.

— ¡¿Qué creen que pasaría?! ¿Creen que no lo haría? Es decir, son dos contra uno esto es _en defensa propia, _así de simple; Daiki es muy agresivo, y tú una perra homosexual, son noviecitos agresivos, ¿a que si? Ustedes me atacan, me defiendo, y entonces me hago una máscara del rostro del modelito… y luego de la riña… adiós torneo y adiós todo… ja.

Así de simple lo explicaba con su acento de delincuente, con su sonrisa de villano; Kise llegaba entonces a una resolución en su mente, así como era Haizaki y como estaban las cosas también, sería imposible de otra manera.

— Está bien —decía el modelo y Haizaki soltaba una burla mientras que Aomine no se lo creía y trataba de refutarlo de algún modo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Estas mal de la cabeza o qué?!

— Está bien Aominecchi… —miraba al de cabello trenzado sin mover el rostro— ¿Te estarás en paz con eso no?

— Ja… ja, ja, ja.

Dicho esto el modelo se había deslizado hasta quedar frente a la intimidad del agresor que sonreía y no quitaba atención de su arma, mientras que Ryouta abría su pantalón él le daba una mirada burlona a Daiki, era como el desquite del K.O. que le había dado un tiempo antes.

Sin poner mucha atención en el acto Kise lo hacía, no mentiría y diría que era la primera vez, lo mismo que no mostraba más allá de desgano entonces; no se mostraba tímido, o enfadado en particular, mucho menos emocionado o excitado, simplemente contuvo el asco que le dio de primer instante al tocar su lengua con la carne que reaccionaba hinchándose rápido al sentir el mojada y caliente musculo.

:: :: ::

El pequeño cuarto solo iluminado por las luces del resto de la ciudad que seguían prendidas aun a esa hora se llenaba de sonidos obscenos, succión y maldición, Haizaki le enterraba los dedos en el cuero cabelludo, bien agarrado de sus mechones rubios; no podía ser más perfecto, el modelo que era tan bueno en lo que hacía, y el moreno que los miraba tan fijamente, Shougo le daba su buena cara, por supuesto; había ganado.

Con las mejillas rojas y el aliento caliente, sus manos no estaban frías ya, en cambio, empezaba a sentir calor en el vientre, y más abajo; de verdad que no era ese tipo de persona extraña, de costumbres raras y eso, él era perfectamente normal hasta donde sabía, quizá fue un adolecente precoz pero, bueno, no podía evitarlo, el sentirse excitado de repente, por estar en una situación forzada, a merced, y con Aomine mirando tan pesadamente, porque eso sí, podía sentirlo.

A Haizaki no se le paso por alto pues.

— Vamos, no hay que ser aguafiestas, me estoy portando buenecito últimamente y, no tienes por qué ponerte tan arisco Daiki… —era el diablo sonriente, de verdad, se repite muchas veces esa palabra pero es la necesaria; aunque hay que imaginar la sonrisa correcta claro.

Aomine lo pensó humillante para ambos, esa gran grosería que Shougo les estaba haciendo pero, principalmente denigrante para Kise; y aun así se estaba excitando también, aunque no lo demostrara y es que bueno, Kise y él habían empezado a "salir" justo después del partido contra ese maldito; claro que no habían desperdiciado el tiempo, ambos querían y se tenían ganas, por eso lo habían hecho, y lo deseaba, a ese cuerpo frente suyo que temblaba un poco y le ofrecía su espalda.

No servía de nada, no lo lograría, no aguantaría si era eso así que, ¿qué más daba ya? En ese aspecto, el rubio tenía la culpa, al haberle venido ofreciendo tan magnífico sexo desde ese tiempo atrás. Daiki suspiro como con lumbre en la garganta, entonces se balanceo hacía adelante.

:: :: ::

Tocando sus rodillas en el piso Daiki se encontraba detrás del modelo que estaba en cuatro y que suspiraba cuando el moreno le acariciaba el trasero por encima del pantalón, luego gemía cuando lo tocaba por en medio de las piernas; sonreía poco crédulo sintiéndolo, el rubio estaba duro dentro de su pantalón también.

:: :: ::

Esa era una tremenda perversión, Haizaki soltaba una risa triunfal y sucia, ciertamente sería la primera vez que se fuera a la "cama" con dos tipos; más bien con tipos, no le iban los tipos, pero Kise tenía la cara igual de suave que esas zorritas que se tiraba los fines de semana.

Daiki metía su mano en el pantalón abierto del rubio, complacía su intimidad y el otro pegaba su trasero en él, frotaba, estaba con ganas de repente, con muchas ganas. Aomine no estaba menos a tonó.

:: :: ::

Shougo terminaba en su boca cuando después de una no tan laboriosa preparación Aomine entraba en él y el frio ya no lo sentían; Haizaki insultaba y maldecía llamando de menos a un montón de porquería al rubio, mientras Daiki solo le decía "calla hijo de puta", la verdad es que también le daban ganas de hacerle charla sucia como amerita a su pareja pero, nunca frente a ese estúpido.

Kise tragaba gran parte de lo recibido, con la lascivia en el aire, se despegaba de Shougo que le había dejado de apuntar con la navaja en el rostro y se pegaba a Aomine que lo abrazaba por atrás, lo levantaba y lo sentaba sobre si, elevándolo por la cintura marcando un vaivén que se acentuaba más y más especialmente cuando sus labios se tocaban y compartían un viscoso beso que parecía una locomotora por el vaho que echaban.

Haizaki se acercaba a ellos, mordiendo el cuello blanco y perfecto del rubio, marcándolo casi dolorosamente pero no importaba en ese momento más, iba masturbándose solo para seguir en la fiesta; gracias a su juventud y nivel de obscenidad en la escena no iba a tardar mucho en estar tan duro como una roca otra vez; ventajas de ser un deportista también.

Su erección se tocaba en la punta con la del rubio, pero igual no era eso lo que buscaba, era algo más, que seguro si los tomaba por sorpresa.

Llevando una mano hasta su entrada y sintiéndolo más flojo y completamente húmedo mientras Daiki entraba con toda la facilidad que otorgaba la práctica, sonreía y también pasaba una mano por el bien formado torso del chico entre los dos, entonces lo hacía, en un movimiento que le sacudía la espina al de Kaijou entraba también, apenas un poco, exagerando la mitad, sentía al rubio clavarle los dedos en los hombros, tratar de alejarlo porque eso no estaba en sus planes ni capacidad pero entonces pasaba lo inesperado también: Aomine lo sujetaba.

Incrédulo, tembloroso y adolorido sentía las manos de Aomine tomar las suyas y apresarlo mientras le mordía una oreja, le dejaba su aliento caliente sobre esta y Kise se derretía, cerraba los ojos aplacando un par de siempre traicioneras lagrimas y se quejaba, esperaba que algo bueno saliera de eso que era una invasión de un tamaño totalmente nuevo e incomodo.

Daiki le mordía la oreja totalmente encendido cuando se sentía apretado por el otro miembro en el interior del rubio que se quedaba bien quieto, la presión era tanta que era casi dolorosa, pero el morbo lo perdía todo, la lujuria acababa con ese sentido y solo quedaba seguir adelante, ridículamente excitado.

:: :: ::

Cuando Ryouta conseguía acostumbrarse era que empezaban a moverse, a ritmo, lento bajo la casi supervisión de su pareja para no dañarlo más de lo necesario, sintiendo como se hinchaba con trabajo el pecho del joven que seguía siendo mordido, probado, lamido, devorado por sus ex compañeros; las cejas se le juntaban, sus ojos acuosos apenas se abrían y su frente estaba completamente sudada, no iba a dar para más, estaba demasiado caliente, el dolor se veía opacado por la pornografía, los sonidos obscenos y la lujuria, gemía y se quejaba, entonces se movía lo poco que podía también, sintiéndolo todo, comenzando a disfrutarlo de una manera mucho muy poco sana.

:: :: ::

Esa noche sin duda fue monumental e irrepetible; el sexo descuidado dejo sus marcas en la piel perfecta y cuerpo por supuesto, pero les salvo la noche, no murieron de frio, y al llegar el amanecer, luego de que Aomine amenazara a Shougo sin que este le tuviera mucho miedo, cargaba en su espalda a su pareja que seguía durmiendo y era considerado al no despertarlo después de lo que había sucedido en la noche; no lo bajo incluso cuando supo que se despertó y siguió fingiendo dormir, solo desvió la mirada cuando sintió los dedos del rubio aferrarse un poco más a él, su cuerpo aun temblaba de vez en cuando y su ropa seguía un poco húmeda en ciertas partes, sucia; pensó que lo llevaría a su casa, después de todo no habría nadie ese día y no tenían que explicar su falta nocturna a nadie, después de todo planeaban pasar la noche afuera para empezar.

• • •

* * *

Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí pues… ¡Que perver son! LOL, bueno nada, ya sé, ni siquiera he acabado Madness pero, ains, tenía esta idea de hace rato en la cabeza y bueno, tenía que escribirlo jajaja, gracias por leerlo, ciaus!


End file.
